Guardian Heart
by Kyou PinkyCe
Summary: - " Sudah berhari-hari aku menjauhinya "- " Kau kenapa Saku-chan ?" - " Hah! Memangnya aku pernah percaya sahabat itu ada! Dia bukan sahabatku! " - " Bukan Sahabatmu? " - " Si-si-Siapa kau ? "- " Ini-hiks-kejutan-hiks- yang-hiks-jahat-hiks-! " - " Hati nuraniku?"- "Karna kau adalah sahabatku "- "Karena aku adalah...Your Guardian Heart." . . . Hope for your reading...
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Heart

Naruto only milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_

_But,_

This fanfic is Mine ^_^

FriendShip : SAKUINO

Rated : K+

But,

Warning!

This Fanfic is many Typo, OCC, Kalimat masih berantakan, dan Kurang jelas.

Jadi, Kyou minta Bantuannya dan pengertiannya. ^_^

.

.

.

Di siang hari yang terlihat agak mendung, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas duduk memegangi lututnya di atap sekolah, dia terlihat termenung, menatap mendungnya langit yang mungkin sama dengan suasanan dihatinya sekarang. Sakura- _nama dari gadis ini_\- menghela napasnya pendek.

" Haahh…sudah berhari-hari…., aku….. menjauhinya."

_Flashback __O__n__._

" Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka mendapat nilai seratus lagi. " suara bahagia dari wanita bermata merah yang sering disapa Kurenai_-__sensei_, mau tak mau membuat kedua gadis yang namanya terpanggil melompat saking gembiranya dan ber-_high five_ dengan keras. Mengapa tidak? Dari 40 murid kelas X1A, hanya mereka berdua yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Mereka sangat senang sampai tak bisa mendengar kata-kata syirik dan tatapan iri dari teman-temannya.

Dan ketika istirahat,diruang kelas yang sepi dan hanya berisi dua makhluk cantik.

Pink dan Pirang..

"Kau memang hebat Ino_-chan_, jika tanpa mu, aku tak tau apakah aku bisa lulus ujian matematika dari Kurenai_-__sensei_" kata Sakura kepada gadis cantik pirang bak _barbie_ disampingnya.

"Ahh..Saku_-chan_, kita yang hebat, lagipula, aku hanya membantumu sedikit." Ucap Ino kepada sahabat kecilnya .

" Ahhh..yang jelas, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.Ino_-__chan_..."

" ya,ya,ya" kata Ino dengan senyum tulus mengambang.

"Emm, Ino-_chan_, aku mau kekamar mandi dulu ya…."

"Eh? Aku ikut ya..." kata Ino setengah memaksa.

" Tidak perlu, kakimu kan masih sakit karena jatuh dari sepeda kemarin.." tolak Sakura dengan halus yang memang tak ingin merepotkan sahabat pirangnya.

" emmm..baiklah.."

Di kamar mandi.

"Eh! Kau tau tidak? Si Haruno dapat 100 lagi karena Yamanaka pelit itu!"

Deg.

Sakura yang hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi, membeku ditempat.

" Iya...enak sekali jadi si Haruno, dia kan tidak bisa apa-apa! apakah Yamanaka tidak menyadari bahwa dia hanya dimanfa'atkan?"

Deg.

Sakura semakin mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar.

" Ya sudah lah! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka."

"Iya. ayo pergi!"

Suara langkah kaki perlahan menjauh dari indra pendengaran Sakura. Perlahan, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu.

'Aku? aku tidak bisa apa-apa? A-aku? Hanya me-meman-memanfa'atkan ino? Sahabatku ? a-aku benar-benar tidak bi-bisa a-apa-apa ?' batin Sakura sedih.

Kata-kata 'memanfa'atkan dan tidak bisa apa-apa' terus mengulang dipikiran Sakura. Rasa bersalah, bingung, dan sedih, terus menghampiri Sakura. Dan Karna tak kuasa menahan semua yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya, Dia-pun menangis dalam diam dikamar mandi, walaupun bel tanda istirahat berakhir telah menyapu indra pendengarannya dengan jelas.

Sakura yang dikenal cuek tapi ceria, kembali dengan mata sembab disaat semua murid sudah pulang dan menyisakan gadis pirang yang menatapnya cemas dan langsung menghujaninya dengan 1001 pertanyaan. Sakura tersenyum lemas dan membalas semua pertanyaan gadis yang ada didepannya dengan kata…

"Aku...tidak apa-apa ino!" baik Sakura maupun Ino merasa sedih dengan memanggil atau dipanggil... tanpa embel-embel _'chan'_ dibelakangnya.

_Flas__h__back __O__f__f_

Dan sampai hari ini...hari ke-7 ini..mereka tak banyak bicara atau lebih tepatnya, Ino yang banyak bicara hanya dibalas anggukan dan gelengan atau kata singkat dari Sakura...Dan itu membuat gadis pirang itu sedih dan memilih untuk diam.

" Haaahhh...dia bukan lah apa-apa. Tidak masalah jika dia tidak menjadi sahabatku. Emm? Sejak kapan aku percaya sahabat itu ada? Dia bukanlah sahabatku!" kata Sakura entah pada siapa sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan kepala dan menatap gumpalan awan abu-abu di langit yang menemani suasana hatinya.

"Bukan sahabatmu?" suara yang amat dikenalnya menghampiri gendang telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura lekas bangkit dan menatap sosok transparan yang menyerupai dirinya.

" Si-si-siapa kau?"

TBC T_T

Gimana ? Ini Fiction pertama Kyou yang Kyou Publish, Yaahhhh….Kyou tau masih harus belajar banyak dari para Readers. Jadi, Tinggalin Review buat Kyou ya… * puppy eyes no jutsu *. ( satu titik ) juga boleh, itu dah buat Kyou semangat buatnya….hehehehe ^_^

~Arigatou Mina~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Up...

Guardian Heart

Naruto only milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_

_But,_

This fanfic is Mine ^_^

FriendShip : SAKUINO

Rated : K+

But,

Warning!

This Fanfic is many Typo, OCC, Kalimat masih berantakan, dan Kurang jelas.

Jadi, Kyou minta Bantuannya dan pengertiannya. ^_^

.  
.

_"Bukan sahabatmu?" suara yang amat dikenalnya menghampiri gendang telinga Sakura dan membuat Sakura lekas bangkit dan menatap sosok transparan yang menyerupai dirinya. " Si-si-siapa kau?"_

* * *

" Si-si-siapa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan takut.

Pasalnya, sosok didepannya sangat mirip dengannya,baik rambut, mata, suara, tubuhnya bahkan pakaian sekolahnya. Bedanya, sosok didepannya lebih transparan sehingga Sakura dapat melihat benda dibelakang tubuh sosok didepannya.

" Aku? aku adalah kau!" Jawaban singkat itu membuat tokoh utama kita menatap bingung.

" Aa-aku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan masih dengan nada ketakutan.

" Benar. Aku adalah dirimu. Ah! Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah hatimu yang paling dalam." Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. Intinya, aku dan kau adalah orang yang sama. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut padaku."

"E-emmm...Baa-baiklahh..."

" Ja-jadi. Ke-Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah kalian.!" Tegas bayang-bayang yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Masalah? Kalian? Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai tidak takut melainkan sangat bingung.

"Tentu saja kau dan Ino_-chan_. _Baka_!"

"Hhheei! kau jangan menghina dirimu sendiri.!" Ujar Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Lagian...kau ini selalu bertanya.." kata makhluk_ tranparan_ disampingnya.

"Malu bertanya,sesat dijalan tau!" bela Sakura.

"Yaa...dan sering bertanya itu memalukan tau!" balas si sosok kembaran Sakura yang membuat Sakura kembali cemberut.

"Cepatlah! Kau mau berkata apa!" kata Sakura dengan sudah menunjukan sifat aslinya, sepertinya…dia sudah tak takut lagi.

"Baiklah…..aku dengar tadi..kau menganggap Ino_-chan_ bukan sahabatmu kan?"

"Benar."

"Lalu,sebagai apa?"

"Teman biasa."

"Oh. Kenapa?"

"Karena, semua orang sama saja."

"Apa buktinya?"

Pertanyaan terakhir tadi, membuat Sakura harus memutar otaknya dengan keras dan jawaban yang didapat adalah…

"Dia...mungkin, hanya mendekatiku karena aku populer dan….dia ingin populer." Jawaban _konyol_! dan Sakura sadar itu.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"He'emm."

Makhluk halus itu, menampilkan _seringai_-nya mendengar jawaban _konyol_ Sakura. Dia tau Sakura _bodoh_! Apa...dia mencoba membohongi sosok jelmaan hati _nurani_-nya? _Ba!ka_!

" Dengan selalu bersamamu, dia….menjadi populer?" ada nada ragu tertangkap indra Sakura yang ditunjukan makhluk halus disampingnya.

"Emm…Benar." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana dengan..selalu membantumu disaat kau susah? Dengan selalu mencarimu saat kau tidak ada? Dengan,selalu mencemaskanmu saat kau sakit? Dengan selalu menunggumu untuk pulang bersama? Dengan selalu membuat senyuman diwajahmu? Dengan selalu mementingkanmu daripada yang lain? Dengan selalu...

"Sudahlah. Aku tau itu!" potong Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya _._

_'__Aku tau. dia...memang berbeda...'_ batin Sakura yang tentu saja langsung bisa didengar sosok transparan jelmaan hatinya.

"Kau tau? Tak semua orang memahamimu. Terkadang, kau sangat sombong dan tak perduli dengan sekitar. Hanya diam. Seperti es. Dan terkadang juga..kau sangat ceria dan cerewet. Hingga tak ada titik saat kau bicara. Tapi..Ino_-chan_ memahamimu. Dia tau bagaimana dia harus bersikap. Seperti..dia harus sering bicara saat kau diam dan walaupun terkadang tak kau perhatikan, dia tetap membuat suasana tak sepi. Dan sebaliknya, jika kau bicara..dia akan diam dan mendengarkan dan terkadang merespon perkataanm. Apakah kau pikir, dengan memahamimu , dia bisa populer?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura memikirkan baik-baik perkataan sosok disampingnya.

"Dia…..bahkan dapat memahami perasaanmu walau kau hanya bertampang datar,kan? Tak semuanya bisa. Jika tidak benar-benar memperhatikan! Kau tau, dia...menganggapmu berharga.."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sadar telah melakukan hal yang salah. Ino...adalah sahabatnya . Dia sungguh_ bodoh_! Dia _bodoh_ karena pernah memiliki pikiran buruk tentang Ino.

"Aku…sungguh_ bodoh_!"

Sakura mulai terisak pelan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan sosok disampingnya, mulai menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah bayangan disampingnya yang tengah tersenyum juga.

" Kau benar. Tapi...aku tetap tak ingin menemuinya. Aku malu...aku..bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Aku..hanya berteman dengannya karena… dia pintar. " Ujar Sakura dengan suara yang lemah dan kembali menunduk.

" Begitukah? Bukankah kau mulai bersamanya sebelum kau tau dia itu pintar?" Sakura hanya diam.

" Kau sering sekali mengkhawatirkannya dibalik wajah datarmu. Selalu bertanya kepada seluruh temanmu tentang keberadaannya jika dia pergi. Dan ketika dia datang? Kau hanya bersikap biasa seolah kau tak membutuhkannya, walau terkadang kau ke_ceplos_an dan memarahinya karena tak ada disampingmu. Kau selalu mencurahkan isi hatimu kepadanya. Hanya dia seorang. Kau selalu membelanya bila dia menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-temanmu dan….lagi-lagi jika tidak ada dirinya." Bayangan Sakura terdiam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan,

"Kau selalu menemaninya saat semua orang dikelas menjauhinya, hanya karena dia yang terkadang tak mau memberikan kunci jawaban kepada teman-temanmu. Kau selalu menyemangatinya dan menghiburnya saat dia sedang _down_ dan sedih. Kau tau bagaimana menghadapinya. Karena…..kau juga memperhatikannya. Hanya dia kan? Dan sekarang…..kau anggap kau hanya mendekatinya karena dia pintar? Sadarlah...jika kau ingin kepintarannya, kau tak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu. Cukup seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, yang hanya mendekatinya saat ada ujian saja. Lalu, tinggalkan jika sudah selesai. Mudahkan? Tapi nyatanya...kau tidak seperti itu,kan?" Kalimat itu membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun.

_"**S**_**_ahabat sejati...bukanlah__ orang yang datang karena kelebihan sahabatnya, melainkan untuk melengkapi kekurangan yang ada pada sahabatnya sendiri_**. Seperti kau dan Ino_-chan_. Dia hadir, untuk menghangatkan hati dinginmu dan...kau datang, untuk meramaikan hati sepinya..."

-TBC-

Haahhh... Akhirnya Chapter Two update...^_^. Yaahhh walaupun belum ada satu titik review dari para readers, Tapi, Kyou akan berusaha untuk mendapat yang lebih lagi. ^^

Dan...

Sankyu for zielavienaz96 yang udah menfavoritkan fanfic Kyou ^_^

...Arigataou Minna-_san..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Coming...

Guardian Heart

Naruto only milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_

_But,_

This fanfic is Mine ^_^

FriendShip : SAKUINO

Rated : K+

But,

Warning!

This Fanfic is many Typo, OCC, Kalimat masih berantakan, dan Kurang jelas.

Jadi, Kyou minta Bantuannya dan pengertiannya. ^_^

.  
.

" _S__ahabat sejati...bukanlah orang yang datang karena kelebihan sahabatnya, melainkan untuk melengkapi kekurangan yang ada pada sahabatnya sendiri_. Seperti kau dan Ino_-chan_. Dia hadir, untuk menghangatkan hati dinginmu dan...kau datang, untuk meramaikan hati sepinya..."

* * *

" _S__ahabat sejati...bukanlah orang yang datang karena kelebihan sahabatnya, melainkan untuk melengkapi kekurangan yang ada pada sahabatnya sendiri_. Seperti kau dan Ino_-chan_. Dia hadir, untuk menghangatkan hati dinginmu dan...kau datang, untuk meramaikan hati sepinya..." Kata-kata itu, membuat Sakura langsung memeluk sosok transparan yang _aneh_nya dapat disentuh itu.

Dia menangis lagi.

Menangis dengan lebih keras.

"Kau benar-_hiks_\- terima kasih te-_hiks__-_telah menyadarkanku-_hiks_\- Aku sel-_hiks_-selalu menyangkal –_hiks_\- ten-_hiks_-tentang fakta-_hiks_ –yang-_hiks_-kau-_hiks_-sebutkan. Dia-_hiks_-sahabatku. Dia -hiks- adalah sahabatku. Ino_-chan_ adalah SAHABATKU!" Teriak sakura diakhir isakannya. _'Hati nurani' _Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas pelukan gadis didepannya.

"Cepatlah berbaikan. Bukankah ini hari ulang tahunnya? Kau harus memberinya kado persahabatan yang indah. Dan jangan buat aku ! Bersusah payah berbicara panjang lebar lagi untuk menyadarkan gadis_ bodoh_ sepertimu." Kata '_jelmaan hati_' Sakura dengan menekan kata _'bodoh'_ yang membuat Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menjitak kepala bayangan didepannya.

"Hei! Jika aku _bodoh__!_ itu artinya kau juga _bodoh._ _Baka_!" bayangan itu meringis dan berkata…

"Kau baru saja menyebut dirimu sendiri _"baka"_ Sakura..."

"Haaahhhh..terserahlah." kata Sakura frustasi dan memalingkan wajahnya . Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, perlahan... sosok itu hilang disertai senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Teeetttt. Teeeettttt"

Bunyi bel khas sekolahnya menyadarkan Sakura dari tidur siangnya. Sakura bangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Eemmm..apakah tadi hanya mimpi?" gumam Sakura.

"Apakah tadi..benar-benar hati terdalamku?" tanya gadis _pinky_ ini entah pada siapa sambil menyentuh dadanya.

" Tapi…tadi begitu nyata..."

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, dia hanya diam dan termenung. Dan setelah disadari cukup lama berdiam dan termenung...

"Ah! Aku rasa harus kembali ke kelas. Dan..sepertinya..aku harus meminta ma'af kepada Ino_-chan_. Karena….itu adalah kemauan hati terdalamku dan..karena..,,,dia adalah SAHABAT SEJATIKU!" ucapnya dengan semangat sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Kemudian, ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kelas yang ternyata…...

Sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan tas merah mudanya.

"Ah...rupanya...aku membolos lagi ya..." Katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

-Di kediaman Yamanaka-

"Sudah lama..aku tak berbicara dengan Saku_-chan_...dia kenapa ya….? Dia bahkan tak memberiku ucapan apa dengannya…?" Kata gadis cantik yang sedang resah sambil mondar-mandir didepan televisi.

"Onii-_chan_…hentikan itu! Kau membuatku pusing!" teriakan dari adik semata wayangnya yang duduk dibelakannya membuat Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap adiknya dengan garang.

"Jika tak ingin pusing, pergi saja sana! Nii-_chan_ sudah cukup pusing memikirkan Sakura nii-_chan_ yang sampai saat ini belum mengucapkan apapun kepada nii-_chan_." Ujar Ino yang terdengar melampiaskan amarahnya kepada adiknya.

"Ah! Nii-_chan bodoh_!" Ucapan adiknya membuat gadis _b__a__rbie_ ini bingung. Pasalnya, adiknya tak pernah berkata begitu sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu. Deidara _baka_!" Untung saja, orang tuanya sedang pergi. Jika tidak, dia pasti kena marah karena memanggil adiknya dengan kata _'baka'_.

" Itu namanya kejutan." Ino menatap bingung Deidara.

" Ah. Nii-chan sama _bodoh_nya dengan Sakura nii-_chan_." Sebelum_ Aniki_-nya marah, Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya…

"Jadi, Sakura nii-_chan_ berpura-pura marah kepada nii_-chan_, agar nii-_chan_ resah seperti sekarang ini. Lalu ,Sakura nii-_chan_ akan datang untuk meminta ma'af dan TAAARAAA dia akan memberikan hadiah untuk nii-_cha__n _. Itulah kejutannya. Siswi-siswi disekolahku sering melakukan itu pada sahabatnya yang akan berulang tahun."

Ino hanya diam sambil memegang dagunya dan menatap bingung adiknya. Bukan hanya karena penjelasan adiknya, tapi juga..….karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari adik _cuek_nya. Tapi,

Sesaat kemudian…. Kata-kata Dedara tenntang Sakura, mulai terngiang dikepalanya.

' Apakah….. benar begitu Saku_-__chan_ ?' batinnya.

" Teng-Tong"

"Ah! Itu pasti Sakura nii-_chan_. Segeralah kesana nii-_chan_" kata Deidara kecil sambil sedikit mendorong kakaknya.

Deidara segera berlari kedalam, setelah sebelumnya, tersenyum penuh arti atau lebih tepatnya…._ Menyeringai_ tanpa sepengetahuan _Aniki_-nya.

Ino berjalan dengan ragu kearah pintu. Lalu perlahan, meraih kenop pintu rumahnya. Masih dengan keraguan, dia menggerakkan kenopnya . Pintu berhasil terbuka dan…...

Hadirlah sosok gadis cantik bermahkota gulali yang tadi dibincangkan.

'DEIDARA BENAR!' Teriak Ino dalam hati.

"Ah. A-ada apa Saku-_chan_?" Tanyanya penuh harap dan berusaha untuk tidak memeluk sosok yang dirindukannya.

"Ano- Ino-_chan_.. a-aku min-minta ma'af karena tingkahku selama ini dan selamat ulang tahun ya.." kata Sakura dengan gugup sambil menyerahkan kado berwarna ungu dan kue ulang tahun kecil.

Sesaat…. Ino memandang kado dan kue itu. Lalu…..

"Sa-Sa-SAKU-_CHAN_!"

Dipeluklah Sakura.

Dipeluk dengan sangat erat. Sangat erat. Seakan takut untuk melepaskannya.

" Te-_hiks_-terima ka-hiks-kasih saku-_hiks-__chan_..teri-_hiks_-ma ka-_hiks_-sih un-_hiks_-untuk semu-_hiks_-semuanya..ini._hiks_.ad-_hiks_-adalah se-_hiks_-sebuah keju-_hiks_-tan yang -_hiks_\- ke-_hiks_\- kejam! _Hiks_. Kau-_hiks_\- tau? _hiks_..."

Sakura agak bingung dengan kata _'kejutan'_ tapi, melihat sahabatnya menangis untuknya, membuat dirinya ikut larut dalam tangisan sambil tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Ino.

"Ma'afkan aku –hiks- Ino_-chan_…-hiks-." Katanya tulus ditengah isakannya.

Dalam pelukan dan tangisan, sambil menjaga keseimbangan agar kue dan kadonya tidak jatuh, Sakura melihat bayangan seperti dimimpinya diatap sekolah, _alias_ bayangan dirinya sendiri, berdiri jauh dibelakang Ino, sedang tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan bibirnya seolah berkata…

"Kau berhasil. Saudaraku "Sakura terkejut. Tapi Kemudian...dia mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum bahagia.

'ternyata..dia benar-benar ada.' Batin Sakura.

Dirasa sudah lama berpelukan, Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Dihapusnya cairan bening yang menerobos keluar dari matanya dengan sangat deras.

"Ayo masuk Saku-_chan_, _kaa-san_ menyiapkan makanan yang saaangat banyak untuk kita! _Kaa-san_ percaya kau akan dating ! Dan kuenya, bisa untuk kita berdua saja. Karena orangtuaku pergi keluar setelah merayakan ulang tahunku tadi. " Ujarnya bersemangat.

"Benarkah?" Kata Sakura yang juga sudah menghapus jejak air matanya. Dia senang setelah mendengar masalah 'makanan' tapi dia sadar…..

" Gomen. Aku telat ya….Ino-chan." Lanjutnya dengan sedih.

"Memang benar! Kau telat dan membuatku sedih!" Tegas Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang membuat Sakura kembali menunduk.

"Tapi, sekarang, sedihku sudah hilang. karena…kau ada! Disini! Bersamaku! Jadi…

Lanjutan kata-kata Ino sangat dinananti Sakura. " Jadi?"

"Jadi, masakkan _kaa-san_ tak percuma,_kan_? Kata Ino sambil terkekeh dan tersenyum jahil. Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi, dia tau, Ino mungkin sudah mema'afkannya.

"Terima kasih Ino-_chan,_ karena sudah menungguku….dan…..karena tidak menghabiskan makananku! Hahaha" kata-kata Sakura membuat Ino tertawa bersama.

" Iya sudah. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Ino.

"Baiklah! SAKURA DATANG!" Kata Sakura sambil berlari kedalam yang Ino terkekeh melihatnya.

Tapi, sebelum dia menghampiri Sakura, dia mencari-cari adiknya dan…..ketemu_lah_ _imoutou_-nya.

Dikamar.

Sedang asik bermain _game_.

"_BRAAKKK"_

" Dei-_chan_! Kau disini. Kenapa tidak melanjutkan menonton TV? Dan eh! Kau benar. Sakura datang dan memberiku kejutan. Hanya saja..dia tadi terihat gugup. Aneh ya..mungkin itu salah satu rencananya kali ya...aku saaaaangat bahaaagia. Dan karena kau memberitahuku sebelumnya, besok akan kutraktir _ice cream_. _Oke_?" kata Ino tanpa titik dan koma didepan pintu kamar _imoutou-nya_.

Anak berusia 13 tahun ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan ragu-ragu berkata…

" _O__-oke_"

" Baiklah. Nii_-chan_ akan menghampiri Sakura nii_-chan_. Jangan ganggu ya…. _Jaa__aa_~~"

Ino pergi dengan wajah yang bersinar terang. Dan Deidara kecil masih memandang punggung kakaknya dengan bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya…. apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak keluar kamar dari tadi sore."

"Ah! Nii_-chan_ memang aneh. Sudahlah. Yang penting, besok ada _ice__cream_. Yeee...! " Ujar Deidara senang dan tak mau ambil pusing perkataan kakaknya. Lalu ia melanjutkan permainan serunya.

* * *

'_SWING' (Suara kepakan sayap)_

" Haaaahhh…..Selesai sudah Tugasku! " Ujar sosok transparan bermata _onyx_ yang menatap kediaman Yamanaka dari atas.

Sambil menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan rasa lelah, dia tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dibalik dinding besar disana.

"Sudah selesai. Sasuke?"

-TBC-

Haaahhh…akhirnya chapter 3 update. Ini semua berkat dukungan dari zielavienaz96 dan Mushi kara-chan dan minna-_san_. Kyou sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian.

zielavienaz96 : Wahhhh… Ino-centric? Favoritnya, ShikaIno ya? Tapi, kalau soal persahabatan, paling suka SakuIno, kan? hehehe ^_^… * Kyou-nya maksa*.

Mushi kara-chan : Terimakasih atas saran yang diberikan, itu sangat membantu Kyou dalam menulis fanfic Kyou. Kyou juga sudah memperbaiki chapter yang awal. Semoga, lebih bisa dimengerti. Dan semoga, Masashi Kishimoto-_sama _tidak tau masalah penulisan itu ya..…hehehe. Saran-saran senpai, sangat Kyou tunggu loh. Arigatou.^_^

Buat yang sudah membaca Fanfic Kyou, Kyou ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Kyou akan bekerja lebih keras lagi !

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN


	4. Last Chapter

Last Chapter T_T

Guardian Heart

Naruto only milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sama_

_But,_

This fanfic is Mine ^_^

FriendShip : SAKUINO

Rated : K+

But,

Warning!

This Fanfic is many Typo, OCC, Kalimat masih berantakan, dan Kurang jelas.

Jadi, Kyou minta Bantuan Review-nya dan Pengertiannya. ^_^

Arigatou

'_SWING'_

_Suara kepakan sayap._

_" Haaaahhh…..Selesai sudah Tugasku! "_

* * *

'_SWING'_

_Suara kepakan sayap._

" Haaaahhh…..Selesai sudah Tugasku! "Ujar sosok transparan bermata _onyx_ yang menatap kediaman Yamanaka dari atas. Sambil menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan rasa lelah, dia tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan dibalik dinding besar disana.

"Sudah selesai,Sasuke?" Suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat bayangan tampan itu menoleh kesamping.

Dan benar saja. Disampingnya, teman-temannya yaitu…..

Bayangan pemuda bermata _lavender_ dan berambut coklat panjang dan sepasang sayap putih yang indah.

Bayangan pemuda ber_tato_ segitiga dipipi yang memiliki satu taring digiginya serta sepasang sayap coklat elegan.

Dan bayangan pemuda berambut hitam yang berbentuk menyerupai nanas dengan mata yang mengantuk serta sepasang sayap hijau yang menawan.

"Hem. Kalian juga sudah selesai?" Tanya makhluk yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi.

"Aku! Inuzuka Kiba. Tentu saja sudah selesai membuat anjing dan kucing keluarga Chouji Neji, berhasil membuat Hinata-_chan_ dan Naruto berbaikkan. Dan Shikamaru….

…..berhasil membuat Konohamaru tidak malas lagi." Kata makhlukyang bernama Kiba tadi.

"Hei. Shika. Kau benar berhasil membuat Konohamaru tidak malas? Bukankah kau juga pemalas…." ejek Sasuke kepada bayangan berambut nanas.

" Memang merepotkan. Tapi, akhirnya aku berhasil kan?"

" HUAAHHH….Ayolah kembali. Aku sudah mengantuk." Ujarnya dengan nada malas.

"Dasar Shika. Eh. Sasuke. Ku lihat, kau mengalami dua perubahan bentuk. Satu, menjadi Sakura Haruno dan kedua….

…..menjadi Deidara Yamanaka, apakah… misimu sesulit itu?" tanya bayangan berambut coklat.

"Emm. Tidak juga Neji. Hanya saja, aku ingin semua berjalan lancar dan cepat. Kau tau kan? Perempuan itu lebih rumit dan merepotkan." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Ya. Memang benar. Tapi…. apa kau tak takut pada King ? " Balas Neji.

"Kenapa?"

" Kita dilarang menggunakan banyak perubahan bentuk, bukan?"

" Bukan banyak. Hanya dua. Nanti, akan kujelaskan pada ayah."

" Terserah kau lah."

" Ne- Sasuke, yang ku tau, kau selalu mengawasi gadis itu. Apa kau tidak takut akan jatuh hati padanya?" Pertanyaan Shika membuat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar juga. Kau tau,kan? Kita juga dilarang untuk jatuh hati pada manusia." Neji menambahakan. Sasuke diam sejenak lalu menatap seseorang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

" Tidak. Aku tidak dan tidak akan jatuh hati padanya." Ujar Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Apakah benar begitu Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh bingung pada Kiba.

"Sepertinya….tadi….. kau menikmati pelukan dari Sakura Haruno diatap sekolah?" goda Kiba diikuti lirikan Neji dan uapan Shikamaru.

" Aku bilang, aku tak akan pernah!" Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda _abstrak_ berambut mencuat kebelakang langsung membentangkan sayapnya yang bewarna biru gelap dan mengepakkannya dengan keras menuju langit meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

" Kau ini Kiba. Kenapa selalu menggodanya?" Ujar Neji lalu menyusul Sasuke dengan sayap putihnya.

"Haahh…..merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru yang kemudian mengepakkan sayap hijaunya dengan malas.

"Haaa? Kenapa aku ditinggal? Tunggu! Neji!...Shika! HOOOIIII! Kenapa aku yang terlihat salah? Kalian juga lihat adegan itu_ kan_? Ada Semburat_ pink_ diwajah Sasuke _kan_? Sasuke suka Sakura Haruno,_kan_? " Teriak Kiba -yang tentu saja tak menimbulkan suara apapun disekitarnya- sambil mengejar ketiga sahabatnya dengan sayap coklatnya.

-Sementara itu...-

"Eh? Ino-_chan_? Kau mendengar ada yang memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.

" Eemmm…..Tidak. Mungkin kau salah dengar, Saku-_chan_..." Jawab Ino.

" Emm...mungkin saja ya..." Katanya sambil mengangguk-nggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Ayo! Saku-chan...kita habiskan makanan inii!" Ujar Ino dengan semangat yang membuat Sakura tertawa dan mengabaikan apa yang didengar tadi.

'_Terima kasi__h! 'hati nurani' ku__! Berkatmu...aku kembali dengan __I__no-chan! Dan...Aku harap. Aku dapat bertemu dengan dirimu lagi…__.__. My heart!'_ Batin Sakura sambil menyentuh tempat _organ _hatinya berada lalu melihat wajah bahagianya Ino, Sahabatnya.

_Di Langit _

" Tentu saja Sakura...Kau akan melihatku lagi..'' Bisik Sasuke yang masih terbang bersama teman-temannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa Sasuke? Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Kiba yang mendengar dengan samar.

"Apa? Memangnya aku bicara apa?" kata Sasuke tak peduli lalu mengepakkan sayapnya lebih kencang.

" DASAR BAKA! SAYAPMU MASUK KE MULUTKU TAU! KAU MAU BALAPAN DENGANKU? HAAHHH? AWAS SAJA!" Teriak Kiba lalu mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh diatas.

" Haahh….Semoga, Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan jatuh hati pada manusia itu." Kata Neji dengan nada khawatir, lalu mempercepat lajunya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang ...

" Haaaahhh...sungguh merepotkan..." Dengan santai menuju langit ke-tujuh.

Tempat istana…

Para…..

_Guardian Heart_.

Dan Akhirnya…..

Malam yang dingin itu…

Menjadi hangat.

Karena Kebersamaan Persahabatan.

Yaitu…..

Dengan Ino yang mengira Sakura memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahunnya. Dan, Sakura yang mengira Ino benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan sifatnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan juga! jangan lupakan Deidara yang benar-benar akan mendapat _ice cream_ besok.

Dan Sakura tak pernah…

Bukannya tak pernah. Hanya saja…..

Belum tau jati diri dari bayangan….

Yang dipeluknya diatap sekolah.

Yang sebenarnya…

Bukan _'hati terdalamnya'__._

Melainkan...

.

.

.

.

'Malaikat Hatinya'

.THE END.

Huuaaaa…Akhirnya Kyou berhasil menyelesaikan friendship ini. Gimana readers? Memang, masih jauh dari kata perfect. Tapi, Kyou akan berusaha lebih lagi! Beri Kyou Semangat ya...^^

Ada yang minta Cerita Lanjutan? *Puppy eyes no jutsu*

Anyway,

Thanks for Reading, Minna... ^_^

Hope you like it.


End file.
